One Night Only(re uploaded)
by jaincarte
Summary: This story takes place after Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 will this party help Silver forget Blaze
1. Chapter 1

PT 1:Old Meomeries

It wasn't a very windy or sunny in Mobius but for every Mobian it was about to be a perfect night to party this was shown through every Mobian calling and informing each other by spreading juicy drama the party was said to be taking place in Blaze's family castle was only one mobian who didn't feel so peppy or exicted he felt like a loser considering his best friend Blaze died

The victim was Silver the hedgehog the guy who right now was spending his morning cooking his breakfast with a content smile on his face as he once again starting to view his whole apartment from the first thing he noticied that as soon as you walked through the door you were already in the kitchen then out of the kitchen led to the living room which had a basic 7 by 7 TV a dvd player,and a couch then at the side of the couch was a door that was his bedroom

When Rouge gave him a tour through the apartment she placed her input on the bedroom saying that she couldn't use his bedroom considering she has plenty of men over all the time but Silver had never fallen in love before and he promised himself that he wouldn't lose his virginity intill he was married and that's how it was ever since this apartment gave him memories

His short memory movie was interrupted with a burning smell

Shit said Silver as he quickly ran for the fire hydrant meanwhile his home phone started to ring

Crap,Crap Silver yelled in his mind

As soon as he grabbed the red container the fire was quenched instantanesly his mouth was agaped in then said Silver casually then walked to his house phone and quickly put it to his ear

What's up yelled the voice Um hi who is this Silver said calmly

It's me boy Rouge said the voice in a offended

Sorry said Silver sarcastically

Well I got- said Rouge before being cut off

Silver then preceded to use his psychic powers to pull a stool and a can of lemon lime soda and grabbed both of them with one hand and placed the stool under him and sat then he popped the top of his soda and drank half of of and did a light burp and continued his conversation with Rouge

Go said Silver eagerly

Okay Okay so there is this girl said Rouge quickly

Hold on Silver interrupted

Oh come on I know you don't date random girl's but give her a chance Rouge begged

Silver raised one of his eyebrow's and let out a single I'll see her at the party Silver groaned

Yes wear something classy see you tonight Rogue said hanging up the phone

At the comment "wear something classy" he looked at himself Silver was wearing a white muscle shirt,a pair of stripped black and white pajamas(baggy),and white sock's he groaned at the thought of him having to purchase a suit

A loud knock on his door caused Silver to jump landing on his burned meal

Come in Silver shouted

A yellow fox turned the knob and walked in he was wearing a white dress up shirt with a yellow vest and brown slacks with his shining black church shoes

Morning said Silver still sitting in the man

I smelled something burning said Tails rubbing his head

Those were my eggs said Silver getting out of the pan

You need to go to the hospital yelled Tails

Iam good responded Silver

Silver ran into his room and came back out with 5$ dollars he then he then motioned for Tails to catch

Thanks Tails said confused

That's for helping me move my stuff with your ship Silver said answering Tail's confusion

You didn't have to do this you help save earth from Iblis and Mephiles explained Tails

Silver's face expression changed his eyebrows pointed downward he then looked at a picture sitting right next to his microwave it had a picture of him and a lavender skin cat wearing a purple robe,red headband and white tights with red heel's Silver took the picture and held it close to his white fur

But at what cost Silver groaned

Tails held his collar with one finger and had an "oops" expression on his face,

Oh Iam sorry I forgot that's the day you lost your friend Blaze Tails said

It's fine said Silver tighting his grip on the photo

Tails ran next to Silver and put his gloved hand on Silver's shoulder

Buddy I understand if you don't come to this party tonight said Tails

Iam going Silver said

Tails walked to the front door and put his hand on the knob

I guess I will see you at the party Tails said with a akward smile

Tails then opened the door and walked five steps to his apartment he looked for the key in his pocket but only felt the 5$ dollars he cursed quietly and banged on the door

Sonic,Knuckles open the door said Tails

The door opened with a blue hedgehog standing there wearing nothing but his pink heart boxers and a t-shirt that was more chili than cotton

S'up Tails Iam just commanding the red dickwad to clean our room said Sonic

Sonic looked at Tails and saw his doomed face

Let me guess you have been over to Silver's have you said Sonic

Iam sorry but Silver got nobody said Tails sympathicly

I know Tails but it's been two weeks now said Sonic scratching his head

Imagine how you felt when you thought Sally was dead argued Tails

That's different said Sonic red with anger

Sure ! said Tails sarcastically

Okay listen man this party should help Silver forget about Blaze said Sonic

Your right I called Rouge and Sally they found the perfect girl for him I saw she is not bad said Tails

I will be the judge of that Sonic yelled Tails took a small picture out of his coat and placed it in Sonic's hand Sonic 's face stood frozen

No freaking way! said Sonic amazed

I know said Tails calmly shaking his head****

AN/thanks for reading pt 2 will come soon in the meantime check out my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

Hello jaincarte here you can send in requests for certain characters and I can place them in pt 2


End file.
